


Unintended Prophecy

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: Buffy was more perceptive than she knew.





	Unintended Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** late Season 7

GILES: _Spike? That's what the other vampire called him? Sounds a little unorthodox._  
BUFFY: _Maybe he's reform._

from **_School Hard_**

  
Buffy had called Spike a lot of things over the years. They all had.

pest  
mooch  
neutered  
impotent  
incompetent  
big bleached stupid guy  
shell of a loser  
brutal killer  
mass-murdering demon  
deadly, amoral, opportunistic  
evil dead  
chock-full-o-sanity (that's sarcasm)  
beneath me  
an evil, disgusting thing

But after everything he'd done — the torture suffering, the escape planning, the soul getting — maybe her first joke about Spike contained the most accurate description of all.

Reform.

Giles might not agree, but Buffy knew Spike was a changed man, reshaped by his own heart into someone who was anything but a joke.

_fin_


End file.
